


The Good Side Of Curiosity

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: And excited, Cunnilingus, F/M, I can't believe i write a post season 3 fic, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn, Post Season 3, Smut, So apparently it has a little plot at the beginning, They are tease, a lot of ice cubes too, and beth is very intrigate, damn me, erase your hystoric internet people, i think, kind of, rio has a piercing tongue, top beth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Is curiosity really a bad flaw?
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	The Good Side Of Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [s_t_c_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_t_c_s/gifts).



> No beta.

It had been a few months since the girls had called off the hitman, not only because they realized that they couldn't take someone's life, less a father's. They had also realized that Rio didn't really want them dead. But above all, Beth refused to imagine him dead, a second time, she would suffer too much. She had admitted to herself that she wanted Rio in her life, her new life. No matter how, business, friendship, sex, more, she just needed him.

Their business was going very well. Boland Bubbles was doing very well. Rio was happy with her work and the money he made from it. They had managed to rebuild their confidence, to work together again, without the fear that one or the other would betray the other. They were still not 50/50, it would take more time for that to happen, but they were back to 40/60 and it was fine with Beth and the girls. Rio was no longer hiding his things from her, at least those that were related to hers. Their combination was a winner, and Beth hoped that it would continue and become 50/50 partners again.

After cancelling the hitman, Beth had made another important decision, one she should have made a long time ago because she was no longer happy as a woman. And that was long before she knew about Dean's cheating and lies. She had filed for divorce, Dean had of course tried to fight, tried to change her mind, without success. Beth had already given him too much of a reprieve. They had broken the news to their children for the second time, and like the first time, they hadn't really reacted, just asking questions about the future. Dean had moved in with his mother while waiting to find a new apartment or house, which could accommodate 4 children. Now Beth had the children during the week and Dean on the weekends.

It may have been a horrible thing to say, but she hadn't missed Dean, not for a second, she was feels lonely for a long time anyway. Even though she loved her children with all her heart, not having them for a whole weekend now gave her time for herself, and that felt good, very good.

About Rio, without surprise, even if at the beginning she had tried to convince herself of the contrary, her attraction for him hadn't faded, quite the contrary. Finding him again, almost as before, as if nothing had happened, had brought up all the feelings and sensations she had felt in his presence. The blushes, the tingling of her skin, the desire to touch him, to provoke him, to make him laugh, to make him proud, to see him smile, but a real smile, no bitterness or tiredness, destined for her and her only, and above all, his bright eyes, which began to look at her again with envy, sweeping her body with his dark irises. Sometimes she thought she was crazy, that she was imagining these looks, but above all that she missed him more than her husband, ex-husband would never do it, and because she knew that this attraction was dangerous. But they couldn't help it, he was the yin of her yang, the salt of her pepper, metal for a magnet. It was uncontrollable, but anyway, she wanted it all, the business, the money, him.

But contrary to what one might think, they hadn't crossed the line again. Until this day.

~~~~~

Beth remembers the first time she saw Rio's nose piercing. It was dark, the light reflected off the metal tip, making it shine like a star in the sky. Being on bad terms at that time, she hadn't really thought about it. But today it was different, every time she saw it, she wanted to touch it with the tip of her index finger, to see his reaction. But above all she wondered if he had one or more others. If so, they weren't visible, which made her even more curious. Of course she would never ask him and maybe she would have the chance to find out for herself.

~~~~~

Beth wasn't very good with computers, she preferred paper. She had hardly ever used a computer except to do her research on the internet, and it's all. As proof she still had her old round-ass computers, and she didn't have a laptop. But she had to start when she started Boland Bubbles. Even though she still used and kept a paper trail and her books, Rio still had a computer copy. He had also shown her and taught her how to use interesting software to calculate or make graphs, but most of all, to make schedules, something she loved to do, and it's true that it was practical, no need to erase everything or start over, just modify a square, and it even worked on her old fossil...Until it broke down, without any backup, she had lost everything. Luckily she had kept everything on paper. She wasn't planning to buy one for the moment, she didn't know anything about it anyway, and didn't want to end up with a device she wouldn't know how to use.

~~~~~

Beth was at her office at Boland Bubbles with Rio, like every two Friday. It was past 9pm, the store was closed for more than an hour and since all this time they were checking the books, sales etc...

Beth wrote everything down on paper, while Rio copied it all down to his computer. They preferred to have a copy of each, just in case.

"It was a good month." Said Rio, once he finished calculating the legal and illegal benefits.

"Yeah. It's crazy how many people buy hot tubs, even in winter."

"Rich people."

Beth laughs. "It's good for us." Rio nodded. "Would you like a drink?" Beth showed him the bottle of bourbon and smiled.

"Just one."

Beth served them both, then she held out her glass to make it clink with hers. "To Boland Bubbles."

"Hm... who picked that name?"

"Why?"

"It sucks. Boland Motors, Boland Bubbles. What's next, Boland Sex Shop?" Rio laughs at his own joke.

"Hey! First of all it's simple and easy to remember. Second, to sell sextoys, you have to know a little bit about it. Dean could never do that."

Rio laughed. "Oh, could you?"

Beth blushed, she had a vibrator, but... her determination and shutting her mouth could. "I'd learn."

Rio sneered. "I'd pay to see you sell whips."

Beth takes a sip of her bourbon. "You could be my partner."

"Yeah... I'd teach you stuff." Beth's blush intensified, covering her cleavage. "Already choosing better names."

"Hm...At Marks." Rio looked at her as if she were an alien. "What? I'm not gonna use my ex-husband's name for my future business."

Beth doesn't know if she imagined Rio's faint smile when faced with this new information, or at least he didn't comment.

"Elizasexshop with your picture."

"Oh my God, that's horrible."

They burst out laughing, and that's when she saw it, a piece of metal in his mouth, on his tongue. Rio had a pierced tongue, and my God. She was already imagining the sensation on her body, which warmed at the thought, and before she could stop herself, Beth leaned forward and with the tip of her index finger she touched the little ball on his nose. Rio stopped dead in its tracks. His gaze troubled her. Beth stepped back and apologized.

"Did you just see him?"

Beth shook her head. "No, but the one with the tongue, yes." She didn't know why she said that.

"I made them at the same time."

"Does it hurt?"

"The tongue doesn't hurt at all, the hardest part is the healing, the nose, it stung a little, but it's okay." Wow, that was one of the first times he was that honest. Beth knew that Rio was the kind of man who would suffer in silence rather than say he was in pain. "Why do you want one?"

And oddly enough, he always managed to relax her when she was nervous or embarrassed, like now, and again it worked.

"Nooooooo." Beth laughs.

"Here you go." Rio handed her his flash drive so she could copy the new data to her own computer, or dinosaur as Rio liked to call it.

"My computer died."

"I'm surprised it lasted this long." He sighed. "Ma, you didn't have a hard drive."

"That's why I prefer paper."

"Yeah, except it can burn."

Beth shook her head and rolled her eyes. "That's all right, I don't need it anyway and... Oh no."

"What?"

"I had prepared some cards for a PTA event, and I was supposed to hand them out on Monday to the other moms, but I didn't print them and now it's too late."

"Take my computer."

"You sure you're don't need it."

"No, you can keep it all weekend."

"Thank you." Beth blew, she was relieved. "Can you show me how to use it?"

Rio laughed but did. He spent another hour teaching her the basics. In the end, Beth knew enough to redone her cards by monday.

~~~~~

The next day Beth spent the day redoing her cards. She finished in the early evening and this time she printed them. She congratulated herself for her hard work with a glass of bourbon, and a quiet evening in front of the TV in her most comfortable pajamas with big wool socks and plaid.

A few hours later Beth went to bed. She wanted to send a message to Rio to tell him that he could come and pick up his laptop the next day, but knowing him, she knew he would be able to come within an hour, so she gave up, she was tired and all she wanted to do was sleep.

Beth turned off the lights and went to bed, only even though she wanted to sleep, her head was telling a different story. After going around in circles again and again for half an hour, she turned her bedside lamp back on and sat down against her headboard.

She knew why she couldn't sleep, her brain was haunted by this little piece of metal perched on the pink tongue of Rio. She wondered how she would feel, would it be different from the last time she was in bed. His piercing slipped on her tongue and then on her body, neck, breasts, belly and pussy. And shit.

Beth growled in frustration. She took the computer of Rio and turned it on. She went to Google and started typing. She couldn't believe she was actually going to do this kind of research. Her fingers slipped on the keys. "Oral sex + tongue piercing." But the results were mostly for men. She changed her search and typed "Cunnilingus with a tongue piercing." The very first site was a porn site and for a thousandth of a second Beth thought about clicking on it, but she quickly picked herself up and moved down the page.She clicked on two links and opened two new tabs.

The first was a blog, which Beth went through reading aloud. "Does tongue piercing stimulate oral sex? Blah, blah, blah, blah. Tongue piercing and blowjob, no. Tongue piercing and cunnilingus, ah there you go. Throughout oral sex, the tongue ring will move about together with the tongue, stimulating diverse parts in the vulva such as the clitoris whilst the tip on the tongue is stimulating a totally diverse place."

Beth's body began to warm up. Rio was already very gifted with his tongue, she remembers it as if it was yesterday, she couldn't even imagine if he knew how to use his ring tongue. One of her hands went down along her pajamas until it stopped at the hem of her pants, but she retracted and didn't go any lower. Instead she closed the tab and opened the second site, but he said much the same thing, except that there was one more detail. "For some extra fun, you can suck on some ice prior to performing oral. This will change the temperature of both your mouth and the tongue ring for added effect."

Beth shut down the internet and slammed the computer screen, she put it on the unused bedside table.

Her hand went back to its previous path on its own, only this time it didn't stop. Her fingers went under the elastic of her cotton panties. She teased her folds with the pads of her fingers, making her moan.

While slowly caressing herself, she closed her eyes and imagined Rio standing between her legs, his warm tongue licking her pussy as his icy piercing teased her clitoris.

Her hand moved faster and her fingers exerted more pressure. "Mm." She moaned and bit her lip.

With her other hand she felt her breasts, rubbed her nipples and pulled on her nipples until they hardened. She remembered the big hands of Rio that were able to take her full breasts completely, his fingers flayed and teased her nipples, while he licked her pussy at a slow and tortuous rhythm.

"Ahhh!"

Beth accelerated her movements, as Rio had done in bed, until she came, dipping her fingers in her juice, shouting his name.

"Rio!"

Beth was red and sweaty. She calmed down, went to the bathroom to clean and change and then went back to bed. This time she fell asleep immediately, fully satisfied and thinking of a certain gangster with an eagle tattoo on his neck.

~~~~~

The next morning, barely awake, Beth sent a message to Rio. She washed up, got dressed and went to the kitchen to make herself coffee and breakfast, with his laptop on the kitchen table. Half an hour later, Rio walked through the kitchen door without knocking, as always.

"Hey." Beth greeted him with a little smile.

"Yo." Rio handed her a large bag. Beth took it curious. She knew it wasn't money. She looked inside and took out the contents. Inside was a laptop like his, an external hard drive and a flash drive.

"Rio!" Beth reprimanded him, not being able to accept this...gift, she wasn't sure.

Rio shrugged. "Don't worry, it's already deducted from your next cut." The look she gave him made him laugh. "I'm joking. You have to live with your time, mami."

"I can't accept this."

"It's non-negotiable."

Beth sighed but smiled. "Thank you."

"I'll teach you later."

"Why not now, I'll offer you tea."

Rio laughed a little. "Nah, I've got some stuff to take care of before I go to pick up Marcus for the week."

Beth nodded her head, but her curiosity got the better of her. "Okay... what stuff?"

Rio sighed. "Nothing that..." He put the quotation marks with his fingers "...concerns our company."

Beth huffed and puffed. "Don't forget to take your computer with you when you leave."

Rio left without a word, just a little smirk on his lips, which made Beth even more angry. She knew she was acting like a child, but she would like to know everything about his business, even when it didn't concern her directly.

~~~~~

Mick was at Rio's bar office. He was waiting for him to discuss business, a possible new contact and to check other business.

Rio entered the room, they "checked" and immediately started talking. They had agreed to meet the new guy the following week. Then they talked about their future arrivals of the month, the pills, and the fake money. Contrary to what one might think, they hadn't been dealing with the real drugs for a long time. After a long hour, they had finished.

"Do you want a drink?" Asked Rio.

"Yeah, a whisky. I'll take your computer."

Rio nodded and walked out of the room to get their drinks.

The advantage of being the best friend of the boss since high school was that he could afford things that no one else could afford except his family, and Elizabeth, but she, was for a different reason.

Mick watched videos on youtube, like people kicking each other's butts or cute little cats, it relaxed him. Rio came back with their drinks and he rolled his eyes when he saw what Mick was watching.

"Really?"

"What?"

"Whatever."

Mick sighed, he shut down the internet and erased the history, he had nothing to hide and neither did Rio, but he never forgot to do so, except this time he saw something unusual. He clicked on it out of curiosity and wince at his findings. He knew that Rio and Elizabeth were still devouring each other's eyes even now, but he didn't know that they were back together again, as it were. They were two hopeless cases. Mick sighed, thinking of these two idiots.

Mick tapped Rio on the shoulder. "Really?" He looked at him shaking his head as if he was somehow disappointed that he hadn't told him.

"What?"

"Don't play innocent, your history just betrayed you."

"What are you talking about. I always erase my history and I have nothing to hide anyway."

"Oh, yeah, what about this?" Mick showed him the sites and the searches saved in the history.

"Either you're stupid or you're stupid. Why would I search if a tongue piercing stimulates a woman during a cunnilingus?" Fair enough. "Wait, Elizabeth found out I had a tongue ring friday night and I lent her my computer yesterday and..." He stopped. They looked at each other and laughed. "Nooooo."

Mick looked at the date, and it was yesterday. He burst out laughing. "It's her." Rio shook his head. "Oh yes, I think someone wants to get eaten the..."

"If you finish that sentence, I'll kill you."

"Like you don't want her too." Rio looked at him as if he had three heads. "Oh come on, not to me. Look, I've made up my mind, you're...weird, I don't know why you want each other, specially after everything that's happened, but frankly if I have to choose between killing eachother or fucking, then I'd rather you fuck."

"Very thin."

"Says the guy who boned her in the bathroom at her bar while her husband was next door."

"She took the lead, I wasn't going to say no."

"Yeah, well, anyway, even if it's not wanted, she sent you a signal, she wants you so...go ahead, but please don't tell me anything afterwards, I don't want to know, you're tiring."

"Give me back my computer."

"Should I erase the history or not? No because you might be interested in these articles."

"Mick!"

"Ok, ok." But Mick didn't erase the history.

~~~~~

Beth had just gotten out of the shower, she was in a towel and was combing her wet hair.

It was Sunday night, she was alone, relaxed and planned to end her evening watching TV.

Beth came out of the bathroom, but a man she knew too well was waiting for her on her bed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Beth screamed in fear, even though she knew who he was, she didn't expect to see him, as she always did. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Rio laughed. "Apparently, your locks."

Once she recovered from her first emotion, Beth was embarrassed, she was still naked under her towel, and even if he had seen her once, she still felt exposed.

"You can't do that."

"I couldn't do it if you locked your doors."

"I was going to."

"You have to be more careful, ma."

"Oh, you mean, in case some gangster breaks into my house for killing me? Already did, several times." He laughs at her remark. Beth crossed her arms over her chest, but the gesture raised her breasts even higher, and Rio stared at them. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you with your computer."

Beth relaxed. "Okay. I'm gonna go get dressed while you turn it on." TV night was a bust.

Rio shook his head. "Nah, it'll be a waste of time."

"What?" He was already enigmatic normally, but then she didn't understand anything. Maybe he just wanted to play with her nerves.

Rio got up from the edge of her bed, he approached her gently, stopping a few millimeters away from her body, their chests blossoming, like that famous day, their second and last time. He passed a finger along her cheek, and put a lock of her wet hair back behind her ear, then he said in a low voice.

"Lesson number one. How to erase an Internet history." Beth stiffened. "Especially when using someone else's computer." Oh, my God. How could she be so stupid. She was so frustrated and excited at the same time, that she just shut down the computer without deleting anything, she didn't even think about it.

"I..." She coughed with discomfort. "I don't know what you're talking about." Of course he did, but what else could she say.

"Oh, you don't? Are you sure?" Rio looked at her surreptitiously but with something else too, desire, which reassured her a little. She just hoped he wasn't playing with her. "So you haven't done any research on tongue piercings and cunnilingus?"

Beth laughed. "Maybe you did the research, but you're not taking responsibility for it."

Rio raised his eyebrows in amusement, he held back a laugh. "Hm, and why would I look for that?"

Beth wouldn't let herself be embarrassed, even if she was the guilty one. "To find out how to give a woman an orgasm with your mouth."

Rio squinted, a smile appeared on his face. "Oh, ma, you know I know how to do it." Oh, yes, she did.

"Maybe you're too pretentious." Here, take that.

Rio leaned closer to her, his face right in front of hers, looking her straight in the eyes. "Maybe I should refresh your memory and show you again."

Beth swallowed, her body warmed up. She answered in a whisper. "Maybe you should."

That's all it took to Rio to melt on her lips. _Finally! She had missed his soft, luscious lips on hers._

Beth put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, but Rio backed away. Beth growled and Rio sneered.

Rio put his hands on her waist, turned them over and gently pushed her back, until her knees touched the edge of the bed. She let herself fall on the mattress and crawled until she could lie comfortably on the soft cushions. Rio followed her, framing her hips with his knees, his body leaning over hers.

Beth grabbed him by the neck and pulled him towards her for an intense kiss and this time Rio let her do it.

She put her tongue on his lower lip and caught it between her teeth, opening his mouth. She took the opportunity to slide her tongue over his, making them moan, and that's when she felt it, his little metal ball rubbing against her tongue. Beth frowned and stopped kissing him.

"What?"

But Beth didn't answer him, instead she fell back onto his lips, their tongues sliding against each other, until she moved away again.

"I thought it would be different, but I can barely feel it."

Rio sneered. "Hm, wait till I get lower." Beth bit her lips, she was waiting for it.

Rio plunged into her neck, biting and sucking it until there was a purple mark on her pale skin, then he came down gently, brushing against her sternum. He took off her towel which prevented him from going any further, leaving her naked underneath him.

Rio took the opportunity to admire her, it had been too long since he had been able to see her goddess body.

Beth couldn't help but blush under his intense gaze, but she quickly recovered, wanting to enjoy it too. She put her hands on the front of his shirt, undid the buttons, and while he slid it along his shoulders, she took care of his pants. In two, three movements, he found himself in his boxers.

Beth, in turn, looked at him, she ran her hands over his pecs and abs, making him shudder. She reached up to his shoulders and bent down to kiss him, pulling him down on her, so that their naked upper bodies would meet again.

When they ended the kiss because of the lack of oxygen, Rio asked her.

"Do you have any ice cubes?" Beth squeezed her thighs, already imagining the feeling of ice cubes on her warm skin. She just nodded her head. "Okay, I'll be right back."

A minute later, which seemed like an eternity for Beth, Rio returned with a bowl full of ice. He crawled on top of her, between her legs, and put the bowl next to her head, so it was close at hand for him.

Rio picked up where he left off. He put a quick kiss on her pink lips, went down along her chin, licked her dimple and continued down her neck. He left a trail of saliva from the top of the valley of her breasts to her navel, then he went back up, taking the opposite path.

Rio reached out his hand while he kissed her and grabbed an ice cube. He gently slid it over her warm body.

Beth's body arched over. "Oh my God. It's cold."

"That's the point, ma."

Rio continued to caress her with the ice water, her arms, legs, thighs, belly, every square inch of skin except her sensitive, intimate parts, until the ice cube was completely melted. With his other hand he teased her nipples, rolling them between his fingers until they became hard.

As Beth's body warmed and cooled at the same time, Rio took a boob in his mouth, his tongue licked her stony nipple, the metal turned around her nipple, making her shiver and gasp.

It was new, it was different, but it felt so good. The inside of her body burning while the outside was cold, plus the feeling of his piercing on her skin, it was incredible.

Beth tried to grab hold of the back of his head, but with his shaved hair it was complicated, instead she took the back of his neck in her hand and scratched the bottom of his skull with her short fingernails, inviting him to continue. Rio didn't hesitate, he gave her other boob the same attention as the first, sucking it and letting it go with an almost obscene pop.

Rio went back up to her mouth, took her lower lip between his teeth, bite it, and slipped his tongue into her mouth to find hers, impatient. Beth put her hands on his back and stroked his shoulder blades.

Rio took an ice cube, but this time he put it between his teeth. His warm lips and the frozen ice cube went through Beth's body, just as he had done with his hand before.

"Mm." Beth sighed with pleasure.

This time Rio passed over her breasts.

"Ah!" Beth screamed a little and her whole body shivered. She wanted to caress herself, but she held back, letting him do it.

Rio went around her body one last time, until he stopped just above her pubis.

"Rio." Anyway, the ice cube had melted.

"Hm?" He put little kisses all around her pussy, without ever touching her.

"Please."

Rio raised his head, she looked at him with her big blue eyes. He nodded his head, gave her a little kiss and for the second and last time of the evening he took an ice cube, put it in his mouth and put the bowl on the bedside table. He let his mouth cool down enough and then threw it across the room.

Rio stood between Beth's legs, took her thighs and put them on his shoulders, grabbed her hips and stroked her belly.

Rio blew on her already wet pussy, his cold breath made her pant. He didn't waste any more time, he put his tongue flat on all the length of her folds, his piercing teased her clitoris and the tip of his tongue her entrance.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Without warning Beth squirted on his tongue. The icy sensation of his piercing against her clitoris and his cold tongue against her burning pussy had given her, her first orgasm since that famous afternoon in bed. Beth was embarrassed to have come so quickly when he had hardly touched her.

"Fuck, Mami."

Rio didn't give her time to recover from her first orgasm, he put his tongue back on her. He licked her slit, up and down and then penetrated her, licking her inner walls.

"Mmmm." Beth pushed his head against her, his thatch scraping her thighs.

Rio began a slow rhythm, making zigzag movements with his tongue.

Beth closed her eyes and bit her lip, she couldn't hold on much longer. Thanks to his piercing, her pussy was stimulated in two different places and the feeling was incredible.

"Oh, yeah, keep going." She pressed harder on his head. She felt him smiling against her.

Rio accelerated his rhythm and changed tactics. He focused on one point, the center of her pussy, her sensitive spot. He gave her fast tongue strokes, going in and out again and again, adding moans, which sent waves and vibrations throughout her body.

"Rio! Ahhh! I'm coming." But Rio stopped, preventing her from reaching her peak for the second time.

Beth opened her eyes and looked at him, confused, she couldn't understand why he had stopped and sat on his knees on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

Rio didn't answer her, instead he gave her a sly smile. "Come on." Beth obeyed, she stood up. Rio stepped over her, took her by the hips and swung them. Rio found himself lying on his back and Beth straddled him. "Take me up." Beth didn't know if it was an order or a request, but she didn't care, all she wanted was to have him inside her. Beth stepped back to take off his boxers but apparently that wasn't what he meant. "No Elizabeth. My mouth. I want you to sit on my mouth."

Beth blushed, she knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself. What it would look like she was sitting on her face. "I...I can't. I've never done this before." It was true, sex with Dean had always been basic, simple.

"Oh, believe me ma, you can. I want you to take control and come in my mouth."

All her embarrassment disappeared in an instant, she felt confident and a little overbearing.

"Okay, but if I crush you or choke you, you can't complain." Rio burst out laughing. "I'm serious." She was, she wasn't a lightweight and she was afraid she couldn't control herself.

"If you take it easy, it's not going to happen."

Beth blew, giving herself courage and moved forward slowly, until her knees and thighs were around his head. His hands immediately came to grip her hips. She put one hand against the wall to support herself and help her make a lever movement, with her other hand she intertwined her fingers with Rio's ones.

Beth raised her hips and her ass and then gently lowered them, her pussy coming into contact with Rio's mouth, which penetrated her again.

"Mm." Beth moaned and threw her head back, this position was incredible.

Beth set a fast rhythm, Rio followed her, making noises with his mouth that drove her crazy.

Only the sound of their moans, sighs and sucking sounds resonated throughout the room.

As she continued to roll her hips against his face, Beth moved Rio's hand, the one she was holding, and rubbed her clitoris with the palm of his hand in quick movements.

It only took her a few seconds to explode in his mouth, her body shook. "Ahhhhhhh! Rio!"

She stood on the wall, she wouldn't collapse on top of him and hurt him. Rio licked and swallowed her dripping juice, he didn't leave a drop. He slapped her on the butt when he finished. Beth collapsed next to him, a sigh of contentment escaped from her lips. Rio imitated her.

Beth looked at him, her eyes went through his toned body and stopped on his tight and stained boxer shorts. She didn't know if it was her wetness or his pre-cum. In any case she was not going to leave him in that state.

Beth lay down on her side, her head on his chest, his arm wrapped around her. She stroked his abs and gently went down to the seam of his boxer shorts.

"Elizabeth. What are you doing?"

"Hm. Nothing." She said innocently. Except that her fingers went under the cotton, stroking his pubic hair.

"Oh, No?" He was amused.

"Hm, hm."

"Keep doing nothing then."

Beth laughed and stood up. She sat down in front of him and pulled his boxer shorts down his legs, leaving him naked, his hard, tight, red, receding dick fell on his belly.

With her little hand she rolled up the base with her thin fingers and stroked his glans with her thumb, making him whistle. She began to pump it slowly, looking him straight in the eyes with a seductive smile.

"Is there such a thing as a fake piercing?" Beth asked, as she stroked his big cock.

"Yeah, but you couldn't suck me off with it."

"Would you like it?"

"Um, don't put that kind of idea in my head, mama." Yeah her too, she would try to suck him out with a piercing, either. "There are vibrating piercings, though, but don't even think about it."

Now it's his turn to make her dream. To punish him she squeezed his balls with her other hand.

"Ahhh! Fuck, Elizabeth!" Rio threw his head back and closed his eyes.

"Do you want to come in my mouth?"

"On your tits."

Decidedly it was a novelty night. Beth felt her pussy get wet again. She sped up her back and forth and stroked his balls.

"I'm coming ma." Rio gasp.

Beth continued to masturbate him faster, she directed his shaft towards her breasts.

Rio ejaculated with a beastly grunt, his hot cum sperm squirted on her boobs. Fuck, Beth didn't thought it could be sexy but it was.

Beth crawled over Rio and kissed him passionately.

"We should go take a shower." Said Beth. Rio nodded. They got up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower in complete innocence.

~~~~~

Later, as she was about to fall asleep in Rio's arms, Beth said to herself that sometimes curiosity was good, in her case she didn't regret it, on the contrary.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> English isn't my first language, if it has fault, don't hesitate to tell me. I use DeepL for helping me with the translation.  
> Kudos and comment makes smile!!


End file.
